


Long Live the Queen

by ami_ven



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: I had always hoped I would be older before I had to try to live up to the legacy.





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (first line given)

_And they lived happily ever after._

They were married for almost sixty years, almost always at each other’s sides. Their reign was one of the most prosperous in our nation’s history. It was practically a fairy tale already when my grandparents heard the story – there have been plays and songs about it, now, every child in our kingdom knows how Queen Cinderella had lost her shoe at a ball and found her prince.

I had asked my parents to tell it to me often, as a bedtime story, but I had always hoped I would be older before I had to try to live up to the legacy.

“Your Majesty?” said Ariana, my cousin and now my lady-in-waiting, then she smiled. “Eleanor. They’re ready for you, and you’ll be _fine_.”

I took a deep breath, feeling my tight-laced coronation gown shift with my movements. “You don’t know that.”

She fussed with my hair. “I do. I know this isn’t how you wanted to take the throne – we’re all still reeling a little, I think – but you will be a good ruler. Your great-grandmother would be proud of you.”

“You think so?” I asked, managing a smile of my own.

Ariana nodded at the portrait on the nearest wall – Grandmother Cinderella, not in her elaborate court gowns, but a private commission to depict her in the simple homespun dress of her youth.

“Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
